Stay a Little Longer
by 2Kay7
Summary: Because Midoriya Inko never turned out to be the strong, loving independent woman we all knew. This Inko couldn't deal with an absentee husband with the occasional paychecks being sent, nor deal with working to make a living while raising a son. But most of all, she couldn't handle a quirkless son aspiring to be a hero. "Be a good boy, alright Izuku? Mama will be right back."
1. Chapter 1

**AN**

 **So this fic is Izuku and Inko-centric. It switches between their POVs (and the occasional gossiping) with no pattern, so look out! This is also being co-posted on AO3 under my penname, GrayWorld!**

* * *

 _Chapter One – "See you Later"_

* * *

Izuku loved his Mama. That was an undisputed fact. When he saw her feeling lonely, he tried to stay close to her and keep her company. When she was sad, he would try to make her laugh. When she was feeling empty, he would tell her how much he loved her ("as big as the universe!").

Even though he was quite content with their little family, he could tell that she wasn't. She was always calling for 'Hisashi'. (He later found out when Katsuki's family came to pick him up. Apparently, his family was missing a 'father.' Who knew?)

* * *

" _Hey, hey, have you heard?"_

" _Heard what?"_

" _About the Midoriya family!"_

" _What about them?"_

" _Well I heard that the father stood her up."_

" _Eh? I heard that she was a slut and slept around. She doesn't even know who the father is."_

* * *

Inko had gotten used to the lonely nights. She had to have been, it's been four years since Hisashi had came home. It was just that there were some nights were the loneliness became overbearing; and it seems like today was one of those days.

"Mom?" Izuku asked, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "Why are you crying?" He approached her. "Did I do anything wrong? Did I make you sad?"

"Oh Izuku…" Inko sobbed, pulling Izuku into a tight hug. She can do this, she told herself. She has to be strong for Izuku. It's only another missed anniversary to add to the growing list. She can deal with it.

They both fell asleep like that until the next morning.

* * *

"I wanna be a hero like All Might!" Izuku squealed, watching All Might swoop in to rescue victims on the news. "I'll save everyone, just like All Might!"

"You'll be a great hero, Izuku." Inko said with a slightly strained smile. She knew how dangerous hero work was. The amount of heroes that die every year… a selfish part of her hoped that he wouldn't become one so that she wouldn't have to hear the news of his death.

"After all, you're already my little hero." Inko said with a grin, ruffling Izuku's hair.

Izuku laughed in joy. "That's right! I'll be Mom's number one!" Izuku flashed her a huge grin and Inko felt her heart simultaneously rise in elation and sink in remembrance of Hisashi's grin ( _'Izuku looks exactly like him when he grins.'_ She couldn't help but miss him).

* * *

"I'm sorry to say this, but it doesn't look like you son has a quirk." The doctor bluntly told them when they went for a check up after Izuku's fourth birthday.

"A-are your sure?" Inko asked. "M-maybe he's just a late bloomer?"

"Unfortunately," the doctor began, shaking his head, "if your son _was_ a late bloomer, it should've appeared by now. We are now into the seventh month after his fourth birthday, and from what everyone in my field says, it is highly unlikely for someone to develop a quirk as they get older from this point onwards."

"No. No, no, no." Izuku said quietly, tears forming in his eyes. Inko felt her heart pound as dread sunk in her stomach.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Midoriya, but it appears to be that your son is quirkless." He said.

* * *

" _Did you hear the latest news about the Midoriya family?"_

" _Yeah, I did! I heard that the boy was outed as being quirkless. Is that true?"_

" _From what I heard, yeah."_

" _Do you think this is why the father never stuck around? Maybe he knew his son would turn out quirkless!"_

" _But isn't his quirk to breathe fire?"_

" _None of us actually ever saw him, so we can't say if that is true or not."_

" _Thank God my child isn't quirkless. It would be such a pain to handle."_

" _It would, wouldn't it?"_

* * *

Izuku felt his dreams shatter the day he was told he was quirkless. _Useless_. Even his (ex-)childhood friend realised that he was useless.

Izuku lost many things that day. He felt his dreams shatter. He lost his friends when they found out he was quirkless. His hopes for the future deteriorated. Kids and adults alike had begun to disregard and overlook him because he was quirkless. Because, if one didn't have a quirk, they were _useless_. A Deku.

But that was fine. He didn't care what other thought about him (he did). He had his mother with him every step of the way. His mother, who never failed to tell him how much she loves him and how helpful he is. As long as he had his mother with him, he can do anything.

Who ever said a quirkless couldn't be a hero?

* * *

Inko had wondered if she had jinxed herself, when she hoped that Izuku wouldn't, couldn't, become a hero. She wondered if her prayer had somehow been answered, which resulted in Izuku's quirklessness.

She felt bad that he couldn't achieve his dream anymore, but at the same time she felt relieved because he would be forced to choose a safer occupation. She wouldn't have to worry about him getting hurt or wondering if he'll come back home or if he is still alive.

It might be a little harsh, but who can blame her? She's a single working mother raising a quirkless child. She wants her child to be safe, even if it meant crushing his dreams (as long as she wasn't the one who had to do the crushing).

So, she was glad the doctor told them Izuku was quirkless, sue her. Perhaps that would cause his idolism for heroes to dwindle a bit. The Hero merch Izuku wants was expensive anyways. She wasn't too sure how much more she would be able to buy without having to look to get another job.

After the doctor's revelation, Inko felt like things were finally (somewhat) going down the right path. At least, that was until Izuku asked her an important question.

"Mom… can I still become a hero, even though I'm quirkless?"

Inko's heart broke and she was torn. On one side, she wanted to assure him that 'yes, he can. As long as he puts in the effort for it.' On the other side, she wanted to scream and crush that budding dream before it can flower.

Why was the world always trying to take away the people she loves the most from her?

"Of course you can, Izuku."

… maybe she wasn't cut out for this after all.

* * *

Inko wasn't stupid. Nor was she blind or deaf.

She knew what people were saying about her and her family behind her back. She knew what they thought about them and had heard all of those hurtful rumours.

But she pretended she didn't know. That everything was sunshine and rainbows. That nothing could bring her down. Ignorance was bliss, after all.

She had to be her best for Izuku, because she was all that he had, just like he was all that she had. She would raise him to be the best, and get people to acknowledge how wonderful her son was. She'll get them to look past his 'quirklessness' and see him for who he is.

At least, that's what she had thought she would be doing. She had been struggling and persevering her way through raising Izuku. She had given it her all, but her best wasn't enough.

She had endured an absentee husband. Had worked while raising a child on her own. Had ignored the rumors flying around their neighbourhood about their family. And now she has to deal with the stress of her precious son's impossible dream, wondering if it even _is_ possible for him in the first place?

She couldn't. Just couldn't.

She couldn't take it anymore.

* * *

Izuku toss and turned in bed, unable to get sleep. He was just so happy that his mind couldn't shut off. His conscious was finally free from the depressed state it had been in, with him wondering if he could still become a hero.

It had been a week since Izuku had asked his Mom that question, and to his elation, she was in full support of his dream! He'll become the first ever quirkless hero and save everyone! He'll be his Mom's number one hero!

Izuku paused in bed, staring up at his ceiling. Had he ever thanked his Mom for supporting him? He knew that he fell asleep after hearing her answer due to the mental stress he was under, but he couldn't remember thanking her afterwards. He'd just have to thank her in the morning, he doesn't think she'd appreciate him waking her up in the middle of the night to thank her.

Izuku had only begun to nod off when he heard footsteps outside his room. Curiosity getting the best of him, he got out of bed to see what was going on.

Opening the door, he was greeted to the sight of his mother dressed up to go outside.

"Mom?" Izuku called out. "Where are you going?"

Inko froze like a deer caught in headlights.

"Izuku, darling… what are you doing up this late?" She asked gently.

"I couldn't fall asleep." Izuku said, yawning at the end.

Inko giggled a little hysterically. "Looks like you're feeling sleepy now, honey. Why don't you go back to bed now and get some shut eye?"

"I will." Izuku said. "But… where are you going?"

Inko felt her heart pound loudly in her chest. "I-I'm just going on a business trip." She said as casually as she could muster. "I'll only be gone for a day or two."

"Oh… ok." Izuku said. "Should I pack too?"

"No!" Inko yelled, startling Izuku. "No, honey." She said, looking at him apologetically for scaring him. "I already asked the neighbour to look out for you until I return. It makes no sense for you to be skipping school."

Izuku hesitantly nodded.

"Be a good boy, alright Izuku? Mama will be right back."

"Un. Stay safe, Mom." Izuku said as he watched his mother step out the door.

"You too, Izuku." She said, closing the door behind her.

Izuku headed back to his room and laid there on his bed. As he was dosing off, his last thoughts were about how he forgot to thank his Mom again. He just would have to make sure to remember to express his gratitude when she comes back.

* * *

A day has passed, and then another, but there was no sign of Midoriya Inko returning.

* * *

 **AN**

 **This was my first attempt at writing a BNHA fanfic! How is it so far? I accept constructive criticism, so tell me what y'all think! Also, I'm thinking of writing a story about Izuku becoming a hero despite his parents' absence and how he struggles with life living on his own... should I?**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN**

 **Wow... thank you all for commenting! Your comments really motivated me into writing the second chap. As for the story I mentioned previously, I have decided to write it (thanks for supporting that idea .)! It might take some time to come out, but rest assured, I plan on writing it.**

 **And special thanks to MM995 for informing me of a few grammar mistakes I made last chap! Constructive criticism is welcome!**

* * *

 _Chapter 2 - Those left Behind_

* * *

 _Dear Izuku,_

 _By the time you read this letter, I will no longer be there. Lately, Mama has been under a lot of stress, so she needs to take a breather from everything that's stressing her out. I don't know how long I'll be gone for, but I'll be back. I might not come back tomorrow, or the day after that, but I will come back._

 _This is not your fault, Izuku. None of this is your fault. This- all of this is Mama's fault. Because she couldn't take it anymore, she has to leave for a bit. I still love you, Izuku, with my whole heart and soul. You are the sun of my world. You are my light, my little hero. Don't forget that, ok Izuku?_

 _During my absence, I have asked Fubuki-san to look after you. You'll be a good boy for her won't you, Izuku? Remember to take care of yourself as well! I'm sure you'll be fine without Mama around for a bit!_

 _Love,_

 _Mama_

* * *

Izuku stared blankly at the letter, his mind unsuccessfully trying to compute. He only snapped out of it when he heard a knock on the front door. Quickly putting the letter in his room, he went to open the door.

"Good morning, Fubuki-san!" Izuku greeted the young woman with a smile, letting her in.

"Morning, Izuku-san." She warmly greeted back. "Have you already eaten?"

"Not yet." Izuku said sheepishly.

"Well then, would you like anything specific for breakfast?" Fubuki asked.

"I'm not picky." Izuku said, shaking his head.

"Ok. I'll just make something quick for you before dropping you off to school."

"Thank you, Fubuki-san."

"It's no problem at all, Izuku-san."

* * *

Izuku stared out the window during class. It wasn't like he needed to attend class, he already knew the course material. For all his mother was easy going, she was strict when it came to knowledge and learning. She always made sure that he was ahead in his studies before he did anything else.

That's why he could afford to zone out during class, unlike the rest of his classmates (with the exception of Katsuki of course). Usually he wrote in his hero analysis for the future notebooks while in class, but today he couldn't seem to find the heart to do it.

Today was an off day for Izuku. With his Mom leaving him that note, spending more than a day without her constant presence – everything was different. Things were changing for him and he didn't know if he liked that change. To him, it felt it was just the beginning of his life spiralling out of control.

Izuku was snapped out of his thoughts by two hands slamming down on his desk.

"Oi Deku!"

"W-what is it, Kacchan?" Izuku stuttered out. Izuku found it strange, for Katsuki to be demanding his attention when he usually went out of his way to ignore him unless he was "being a fuckin' creeper" with his mumbling. At least, he's pretty sure he wasn't mumbling… he really should work on breaking that habit.

Bringing his attention back to Katsuki, Izuku noticed that he had been wrong is his original assumption. Katsuki wasn't angry, he was contemplative. Katsuki was staring at him with narrowed eyes and brows furrowed as if in deep thought.

"Come with me." Katsuki finally said, dragging Izuku by his wrist.

"K-Kacchan?!" Izuku squeaked.

Katsuki lead him out the classroom door, ignoring the curious stares they were receiving from their classmates. They continued to walk in silence as Katsuki brought him to the roof and shoved him through the door.

"What's wrong with you." Katsuki demanded.

"Nothing's wrong." Izuku said, looking a bit bewildered by Katsuki's sudden concern for him.

"I fucking call bullshit." Katsuki said before a warning growl escaped his throat. "Don't you dare think you can lie to me, fucking Deku."

Izuku saw how his hands twitched in annoyance and how they began to make mini explosions with the blonde none-the-wiser. He gulped.

"I… uh, it's nothing, really." Izuku began. "It's just that, Mom had to leave for a business trip and will be gone for a few days." He admitted. "It just seems weird without her around. Everything feels different."

"To think I was actually worried." Katsuki snorted. "That's so stupid. Deku's missing his Mommy so he's taking it out on everyone? Such a cry baby. My parents leave me all the time, do you see me acting like that? No, because I'm not a Deku like you."

Katsuki's words were harsh, and they struck a chord within Izuku. He was being a child about the whole thing. His Mom said she would be coming back, she just needed time for herself. Who was he to be feeling down just because his Mom went out when there were others whose parents had to leave them more frequently, others who had better reasons to feel upset.

"You're right. Thanks, Kacchan! I'm ok now!" Izuku said, smiling at him.

"Of course I'm right." Katsuki said with a gruff, before turning around and stalking off.

In years to come, Katsuki would look back at this conversation and swear at himself. If he had approached the situation differently, so many problems could have been prevented. But no one knew back then, what the future had in store for them. (Not yet.)

* * *

Fubuki had passed by again when it was dinner time "to make sure he ate a healthy meal" she had said. She also introduced him to Michi, her pet ferret. Michi had certainly taken to Izuku the moment they met. Michi wouldn't leave Izuku at all, and Fubuki had found the whole situation adorable.

And just like that, the first day had passed. Fubuki had come back the next morning and repeated what they had done the previous day. In the afternoons she would bring Michi over for Izuku to play with before they leave for the night.

Before Izuku knew, a week had past. Of course, he was still worried about his Mom and waiting for her to return, but it was so much fun with Fubuki. When his Mom returns, he'll try to set her and Fubuki up on a play date. Maybe she wouldn't mind being his friend too. He looked at the framed picture of him with Michi on his shoulder and Fubuki at his side with an arm slung around his other shoulder that was sitting atop his desk and smiled. Maybe they already were friends.

* * *

The days were passing, by and Fubuki was beginning to worry. It had been already been a week since Inko had left, and there still was no sign of her. There was no phone call, or even an email or a simple text, as to whether she is ok or not, or if the trip was being extended. Not to mention that there hadn't been a concrete date Inko was going to return by since the beginning.

And that was what was making her anxious. She didn't know when Inko was going to return, so she doesn't know what to tell Izuku if he asks about her. For Izuku's sake, she hopes that Inko would come back soon, or at least get into contact with them.

She doesn't want Izuku to be wondering if his mother was ever going to return. He was such a sweet and kind boy, it would break her heart if she had to watch him wonder his worth. The past few days with him had shown and taught her a lot about rumours vs. reality.

When Inko first asked her for a favour, she was hesitant because of what she had heard about Izuku, how he always caused trouble for his mother and she certainly wanted nothing to do with such a troublesome child.

But after meeting him, she realised that he was just a sweet little boy trying to find his place in the world. She found out that he wanted to become a hero to help people despite everyone trying to put him down just because he was quirkless. She's ashamed to say that she too used to be like them before she even met Izuku.

She has betrayed Izuku without them even knowing each other before. She will do her darned best that it won't happen again.

It had been a few weeks in of her taking care of Izuku when she received a phone call. It had been a call informing her about her parents, and how they had gotten into an accident and weren't expected to make it.

Ever since she was small, she had loved her parents with all her heart, and she still does. That's why she was so distraught and devastated when she received the news. To make matters even worse, Izuku was there when she received the phone call and subsequently her breakdown.

"Go see them." He said, looking at her in the eye.

"I'm supposed to be watching you. I promised your mother I'd look after you while she was gone." She told him.

"They're important to you, aren't they?" Izuku asked. "So go see them, that way if worse comes to worse, you won't regret anything, right?"

"Thank you, Izuku. Thank you." She said, bringing him in for a tight hug before letting him go. "But are you sure? Maybe I could bring you with me?"

"I have to go to sleep soon, otherwise I won't be able to stay awake at school tomorrow." He reminded her. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine!" He said with a smile.

Fubuki had to blink once, then twice. For a second there, Izuku looked much smaller than usual, in his big (empty) apartment. Fubuki swallowed the lump that formed in her throat along with the sense of _wrongness_ that suddenly appeared.

"Take care of Michi for me tonight?" She asked.

"Of course!" He smiled, petting Michi's head.

"And Michi," she began, turning her attention to him, "behave for Izuku alright? I'll be back soon."

"Bye Fubuki!"

"See you later, Izuku!"

* * *

Izuku sat outside on his balcony, staring up into the night sky with Michi cradled in his arms.

"She never came back, did she…" Izuku whispered. Michi climbed up his shirt to snuggle against his neck. "Sometimes, I wish I didn't push her as much as I did. Or asked her to stay, even if it was only for a little while longer."

"The both of them."

* * *

Within the apartment, the moonlight shone through the only room with the blinds drawn.

Sitting atop one of the many shelves of the book case, the memorial plate glistened in the dark room.

* * *

 **AN**

 **I don't know about you, but personally, I found the ending a bit... lacking. If you have any suggestions to make the ending better, more emotional, please don't hesitate to tell me! This story is like a very short prequel to set up the situation of the story I am now planning on writing, so they're going to be separate stories! I will tell you guys when I finally get the next story up and running!**

 **Don't forget to comment below! Remember, the more comments I get, the more motivated I feel!**


End file.
